Our Happy Time
by kindlyifan
Summary: Kisah Sehun dan Luhan yang mentertawakan kebodohan mereka masing-masing di hari Natal. [[HUNHAN;SELU;SEHUNxLUHAN]]


Annyeonghaseyo! Jiahaha/?

Maaf hiatusnya lama. Maklum siswa K13 yang disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas yang mengalir bagaikan cinta kiki ke EXO/?

Okay, FF ini dibuat berdasarkan request temen kiki yang minta dibuatin FF HunHan tema apapun asal romance, jangan sad. Nah, karena kebetulan temen kiki Katholik dan mau merayakan natal, jadi kiki bikin FF-nya tema natal ehehe/? Tahu kok kalo ini telat banget T^T

So, after read this fict, please give your review about this 'abal' fict in a box below. Don't just click favorite and follow. I need your comment about this 'abal' fict. Haha/?

Follow kindlyifan90 on Twitter. Matur nuwun/?

.

.

.

**Judul : **Our Happy Time

**Author : **kiki.

**Cast : **HunHan{}

**Inspired by : **Luhan's song – Our Tomorrow, O Henry's tale "Love Gift"

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan di depan cermin yang memantulkan wajah cantiknya, walaupun Luhan adalah seorang pria. Ia memiliki kulit yang halus, mata rusa yang berkilau, pipi yang merona karena udara dingin di luar dan rambut yang sewarna dengan madu yang berkilau lembut tertimpa cahaya lampu kamar dengan helaian yang begitu halus. Tangannya memegang lembaran won yang sedari tadi ia hitung. Hanya 4 won. Padahal ia sudah mengumpulkan uang itu susah payah selama berbulan-bulan. Apa hadiah yang bisa Luhan berikan pada kekasihnya −Sehun− untuk hari Natal? Hanya sedikit waktu yang dipunya Luhan untuk membeli hadiah Natal untuk Sehun karena besok sudah Natal. Ia berpikir jika ia harus memberikan Sehun tersayangnya hadiah yang 'wow' dan tidak membuat kecewa kekasihnya.

Kepala Luhan terangkat sehingga ia bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri. Ia melihat wajahnya dengan teliti. Ia akui jika ia mempunyai mata rusa yang lucu tapi tak perlu menyebutnya cantik. Luhan mengaku jika ia 'manly' pada semua orang yang menyebutnya cantik termasuk Sehun. Ish! Jika Luhan mengingatnya, ia akan kesal sendiri dan merengut kesal.

Sehun yang sederhana memiliki 2 harta yang ia anggap berharga. Pertama, hadiah arloji emas dengan tali kulit coklat warisan kakeknya dan yang kedua adalah Luhan-'nya'. Ia bangga memiliki Luhan sebagai kekasihnya karena banyak hal yang ia temukan dalam diri Luhan yang tidak ada pada orang kebanyakan. Luhan seperti Ibunya, menurut Sehun. Wajah cantik, mata rusa, pipi yang merona, badan yang mungil dan pas untuk dipeluk, jari-jari kurus dan lentik dan yang paling Sehun favoritkan dari semua yang Luhan punya adalah rambut tebal Luhan. Luhan memang memiliki rambut yang sangat halus sampai-sampai tangan Sehun harus melemas saat mengusap rambut Luhan karena takut jika 'harta' berharganya rusak.

Pukul 08.00 malam. Luhan segera bergegas mengambil mantel coklat, syal putih dan _beanie _pemberian Sehun pada Natal tahun lalu di tergantung di pojok kamarnya bersama Sehun. Tanpa langkah ragu, Luhan keluar dari flat sederhananya bersama Sehun yang menjadi saksi bisu keromantisan dan kebahagiaan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mata rusa Luhan berkaca-kaca saat ia dan Sehun dulu berusaha keras menemukan tempat tinggal bagi mereka. Sehun diusir oleh ayahnya karena suatu masalah dan Luhan yang hampir dijual oleh bibinya sendiri. Ibu Sehun meninggl saat Sehun masih SD. Mereka berdua bekerja keras untuk mencari uang dan memenuhi kebutuhan mereka. Dan selama 3 tahun bekerja keras, kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Tinggal di flat yang sederhana, Sehun mendapat pekerjaan sebagai karyawan di sebuah kantor yang terpandang di Seoul sehingga Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk berhenti bekerja sebagai guru les privat. Luhan segera menghapus airmatanya yang sempat mengalir karena mengenang hubungannya dengan Sehun dulu. Ia segera menyusuri jalanan sambil matanya menelusuri toko-toko. Bisa saja ia menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk Sehun.

Mata Luhan terhenti pada salon, tepatnya bukan salon yang 'wah' seperti kebanyakan. Hanya potong rambut biasa.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nak?"Seorang pria tua dengan membawa gunting kecil yang Luhan yakini sebagai alat pencukur rambut.

"Bisakah saya menjual rambut saya?"

"Masuklah dulu nak. Salju tak baik untukmu."

Luhan duduk di kursi plastik yang berada di dalam 'salon' milik pak tua tadi. Tak lama kemudian, pak tua itu kembali dengan membawa secangkir coklat hangat.

"Minumlah, kau pasti kedinginan."

Luhan menatap secangkir coklat hangat itu dengan ragu. Takut jika misalnya diberi racun atau sebagainya.

"Tenang saja. Aku orang baik. Tak mungkin aku membunuh pria baik sepertimu di hari menjelang Natal seperti ini."

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung sambil meminum coklat hangatnya dan tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada pak tua yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa kau ingin menjual rambutmu?"

"Saya membutuhkan uang, ahjussi. Saya ingin memberikan hadiah Natal untuk kekasih saya."

"Oh, kekasih. Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"Pipi Luhan sedikit merona dengan pertanyaan pak tua yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sekitar 5 tahun, ahjussi."

"Cukup lama juga. Umumnya remaja Korea jaman sekarang menjalani hubungan dengan oranglain hanya beberapa bulan atau bahkan beberapa hari saja. Kau hebat nak. Boleh kulihat rambutmu?"

"Tentu saja ahjussi." Luhan melepas _beanie_-nya dan terlihat rambut madu Luhan yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya lampu.

"Rambutmu bagus sekali, nak. Sayang jika dipotong."

"Tapi saya tidak punya apa-apa lagi. Saya hanya memiliki uang 4 won dan tentu saja itu tidak cukup untuk membelikan hadiah untuk kekasih saya."

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa nak. Duduklah di kursi itu."

Luhan hanya menurut dan diam saat tangan terampil pak tua itu memotong rambut Luhan dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan takut jika tak rapi. Tak sampai 30 menit, rambut lebih pendek berponi seperti mangkok dan dompet yang berisi uang 24 won. Awalnya Luhan kaget, mengapa pak tua yang memotong rambutnya tadi membayar mahal rambutnya, padahal hanya beberapa helai yang dipotong. Pak tua itu berkata jika Luhan sangat istimewa. Ia sampai rela menjual rambut indahnya untuk membelikan hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Pengorbanan yang tulus berhak mendapatkan hadiah yang pantas, kata pak tua tadi. Luhan hanya tersenyum sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada pak tua yang memotong rambutnya tadi. Sambil berjalan mencari hadiah untuk Sehun, Luhan terus tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona saat pak tua tadi mengucapkan,"Hatimu sangat tulus mencintai kekasihmu sampai-sampai kau rela menjual rambutmu padaku. Jangan kecewakan dia, nak. Dia pasti bahagia memilikimu sebagai kekasihnya. Aku harap, kalian bisa terus bersama selamanya.". Dalam hati, Luhan sangat ingin berteriak sambil menangis karena bahagia.

Luhan tertarik melihat sebuah rantai arloji platina berwarna silver yang terpajang di sebuah toko. Dengan desain dan ornamen yang sederhana, namun bernilai dan berkualitas tinggi jika dilihat dari bahannya saja. Begitu cemerlang dan terhormat, namun sederhana dan rendah hati, persis Sehun. Dengan segera, ia membeli rantai arloji tersebut yang seharga 18 won, yang berarti uang 24 won-nya tersisa 6 won. Setelah membeli rantai arloji, ia membeli kotak kado dan beberapa bahan lainnya untuk makan malamnya dengan Sehun nanti.

Luhan tersenyum bahagia. Walaupun bukan pertama kalinya membelikan Sehun sesuatu, entah kenapa di hati Luhan terasa sesak karena perasaan bahagia yang membuncah sampai ia ingin menangis. Selama ini, Luhan selalu memperhatikan Sehun yang tak terlalu bebas mengeluarkan arloji warisan kakeknya karena tali arloji tersebut sudah cukup usang. Sesampainya di rumah, Sehun pasti bahagia menerima hadiahnya!

Di rumah, Luhan langsung menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan teliti dan cermat agar kekasihnya senang sesampainya di rumah. Luhan sedikit memberikan gel pada rambutnya agar tak terlihat 'kuno'. Setelah selesai merapikan flatnya dan dirinya sendiri, Luhan memperhatikan dirinya baik-baik di depan cermin. Menurutnya, perubahan pada dirinya sangat drastis. Rambutnya yang sekarang seperti mangkok namun lainnya tidak ada yang berubah. Namun apa yang bisa ia beli untuk Sehun dengan uang 4 won?

Pada pukul 10.00 malam waktu Korea, aroma coklat hangat dan hangatnya perapian memenuhi ruangan sederhana yang ditempati Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan sudah menyiapkan makan malam kesukaan Sehun –bulgogi dengan taburan biji wijen− dan kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita hijau di atas meja makan, di tempat Sehun biasa duduk.

Gagang pintu depan terbuka. Jantung Luhan sudah berdegup kencang. Itu pasti Sehun! Luhan terus bergumam "Tuhan, semoga Sehun tetap mencintaiku" sampai sosok rupawan Sehun masuk.

Kulit putih susu, mata sipit tajamnya, rambut hazel yang dikibaskan untuk menghilangkan kristal salju di kepalanya sehingga terlihat 'berantakan'. Luhan melihat Sehun yang seperti langsung membeku. Matanya terus terpaku pada setiap gerak gerik kekasihnya. Saat melepas sweater dan mantel warna hitamnya, melepas sepatunya, menggantung sweater dan mantelnya di gantungan yang berada di pojok dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih mengagumi sosok kekasih tampannya *uhuk.

Sehun terdiam sambil menatap lekat ke arah Luhan yang juga sama terdiamnya. Wajah Sehun tak bisa ditebak. Tak terlihat jika ia marah, tidak suka atau terkejut. Hanya menatap kekasihnya yang sekarang rambutnya berubah.

"Sehunnie~ Bogoshipeoyo~"seru Luhan sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang masih terdiam. Luhan menggesekkan hidungnya di dada bidang Sehun yang dibalas dengan kekehan geli Sehun.

"Baru kutinggal sehari saja sudah rindu, hm? Ugh! Kenapa kau bisa seimut ini hm? Sampai hati aku ingin mencubitmu~"ucap Sehun sambil mencubiti pipi merona Luhan.

"Sehunnie~ Sakiit~"

Setelah Sehun melepaskan cubitannya, Luhan mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah sambil mem-_pout _-kan bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku, Deer. Aku gemas padamu."

"Sehunnie~ Aku membelikanmu hadiah yang bagus! Sehunnie pasti suka!"

"Kau memotong rambutmu?"tanya Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan rambut Luhan yang sekarang hampir mirip dengan mangkok atau bahkan jamur.

"I-iya Sehunnie. Terpaksa. Aku mendapatkan banyak uang dan aku juga bisa membeli hadiah untuk Sehunnie."

Jujur saja, Luhan takut jika Sehun marah dan berhenti menyayanginya. Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai Sehun membenciku, batin Luhan.

Melihat kekasihnya yang ketakutan, Sehun segera memeluk Luhan dan mengusap rambutnya berulang kali. Luhan terkesiap. Sehun tidak membenciku 'kan?, batin Luhan.

"Tak peduli seperti apa potongan rambutmu, yang penting kau adalah Luhan, kekasih tersayangku yang selalu aku sayangi dan kucintai."ujar Sehun lembut. Luhan seperti coklat yang meleleh mendengar ucapan Sehun yang lembut di telinganya. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengulurkan sebuah kotak kado kecil pada Luhan.

"Selamat Natal, sayang. Ini sebabnya aku terdiam melihatmu. Bukan karena aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku terlalu terkejut. Bukalah."

Luhan membuka kotak berwarna coklat itu dan matanya mengerjap lucu. Nafasnya juga tercekat di tenggorokan. Kotak itu berisi sirkam. Luhan tidak merasa marah karena kotak itu berisi sirkam, yaitu sisir yang umumnya dipakai wanita. Ia malah merasa sangat bahagia. Bagi Luhan, sirkam pemberian Sehun adalah sirkam terindah yang pernah Luhan lihat. Berwarna biru dengan hiasan permata yang berkilauan.

"Ram-rambutku tumbuh dengan cepat Sehunnie. Maafkan aku." Sehun hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengambil sirkam itu dari tangan Luhan dan merapikan rambut Luhan dengan sirkam itu. Mata Luhan terpejam membiarkan kekasihnya merapikan rambutnya yang baru. Ia teringat dengan hadiahnya.

"Selamat Natal Sehunnie. Aku mencintai Sehunnie. Buka hadiah Sehunnie. Aku harap Sehunnie suka."

Sehun membuka kotak tersebut dan matanya membesar. Tak lama kemudian, Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia menutup kotak hadiah pemberian Luhan.

"Mungkin rantai arloji pemberianmu bisa kujadikan gelang, Lu. Karena aku membeli sirkam itu dengan menjual arlojiku itu."ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh geli. Luhan awalnya terkejut mendengarnya, namun akhirnya ia tertawa bersama kekasihnya. Menyadari sebuah kebodohan mereka namun berakhir dengan indah. Mereka rela melepaskan apa yang mereka miliki demi pasangannya agar bahagia. Sangat manis bukan?

Dan sepanjang malam itu, Sehun dan Luhan tertawa bersama, menghabiskan makan malam bersama, melihat salju yang perlahan-lahan turun dari langit, berdoa dan memohon kepada Tuhan agar segala keinginan-keinginan mereka tercapai dan menulis keinginan mereka di kertas dan digantungkan di pohon natal yang berada di ruangan itu.

"_Aku berharap Sehunnie dan aku terus bersama selama-lamanya! Amin!" _ -Luhan.

"_You're always on my mind and my heart. Someday, we will ride into eternity together, Luhan. I Love You. Please, bless us God. Amin."_ -Sehun.

.

.

.

.

FIN *yeay!

.

.

Don't forget to write your review and comment about this 'abal' fict below. Don't be lazy to write some comment below. Critic or other, I'll receive it with smile.

.

And don't forget to watch Back To 20 (Luhan's Film) at January 8th 2015 and Somewhere Only We Know (Wu Yi Fan's Film) at 14th February 2015 in theater guys! Haha:D

.

.

[[KINDLYIFAN]]


End file.
